deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Only the Strong Survive
is a hard quest given to the Hero by Earl in Dead Island. Synopsis After completing Misery Wagon, Earl will begin to reinforce the Armored Truck. The Hero must defend the workshop from attacking zombies until Earl has finished. The Hero must fight several waves of Infected and keep alert some time after that before they can return to the workshop. Info The Hero will defend the garage from large groups of Infected coming from all sides. There are many climbable ladders around the garage area which the Hero can use to escape the Infected or get onto a roof in order to shoot or use a Deo-Bomb or Molotov Cocktail on them. If the Hero simply stays on the roof, though, the Infected will drift away until he or she comes back down, and the quest will not progress. There are several groups of colored barrels around the garage area which the Hero can easily jump atop, and kill the groups of Infected from the safety of the barrels using a weapon like a baseball bat, which will often enable a one-swing kill. The Infected will continue to arrive and the quest will progress if the Hero stays atop the barrels, and their dead bodies can be easily looted for cash, meat or weapons if the Hero crouches while atop them, waiting for the next wave of Infected to arrive. When the last of the Infected has been killed, the car will be ready and the Hero will be directed to talk to the mechanic. Tips * As tempting as it may seem to ram the first batch with the truck when you get there, be careful about doing this on more than one occasion I've rammed one INTO the building (glitch) and then you have to reload a previous save as you can't kill it. * If low on health, climb one of the ladders to find a pipe and some energy drinks. The attacking undead will not be able to follow, allowing you time to rest and heal. You can wait a while and they will start walking away until you climb down, allowing easy kills while their backs are turned. Though the former experience is not typical, as the Infected may instead congregate under the area the player stands and wait for them to come down. *Before the Infected come, you can grab the nearest Propane Tank and throw it near a ladder. You can then climb the ladder, wait for them to gather around the Propane Tank and when you feel there are enough Infected, throw a weapon or shoot it (you did get the 15 pistol ammo in the garage when you were there, right?) for an easy group kill. Be careful, as waiting too long will make them return to their areas. Also be careful not to be near the explosion of the tank, as it can knock you off the building, causing fall damage. *Hiding in the dumpster near the fence is a very good tactic, especially if you want to get the One is all I need and Can't touch this achievements/trophies. There are more enemies than those you'd need to get these awards. Just make sure you walk to the very front so the Infected can detect you. If they are very far away, get out of the dumpster to lure them in, then quickly jump back in. This is a good way to complete the mission without any loss of health at all. *The Infected are able to climb some boxes so be careful what elevated positions you use. They are easy targets while climbing, however. *An easy way to handle this mission is to bring along a regular truck or two. In single player this is easily done by leaving the armored truck at the Old Marina Workshop and hiking back to the Lighthouse to get one. Use the beach and go around to the downed helicopter and from there go to the Lighthouse to avoid the Lighthouse Gas Station and its many foes (or simply go up the hillside). With the second vehicle park it (ahead of time) and simply jump on the hood once you're locked out of the workshop. The Infected can't climb on the hood but are still able to detect you, making them easy prey (keep kicking them until all are dead). *Make certain to loot the second building that opens up when the workshop is locked. Loot it inside and on the roof for collectables. Inside Earl's building there is a box of Pistol ammo. Thoroughly loot his building as soon as the chance arises since you'll be locked out for the rest of the game. * An easy way to kill the Infected is to climb the ladder and reach the roof. The Infected will climb the ladder as well, however kicking them from the ladder will kill them easily. You are also able to kill them with any weapons you may have. Video Walkthrough Dead Island Walkthrough - Main Story - Only the Strong Survive Category:Quests Category:Main Quest